Shattered Glass: Two Worlds & One Lost Soul
by MJCM1
Summary: Have you ever wandered how your life would be if good was bad, and bad was good. Well that is what happened to me, my family is far away from me, and I'm in a different dimension from my own. This is so confusing, I just want to go home. I wish that this is all just a bad dream, and just wake up into the hands of my loving father, and my family.
1. Things You need to know Fist

**Date published:** November 9, 2016

 **Date rewritten:** December 31, 2018

* * *

 **Things You need to know Fist Before you read  
**

 **Time**

 **Vorn** = to 1 year

 **Orbital Cycle** = to 1 month

 **Orn** = to 1 weak

 **Cycle** = to 1 day

 **Joor** = to 1 hour

 **Breem** = to 1 minute

 **Klik** = to 1 second

 **Nanoklik** = to 1 sonic second

 **Ageing**

 **New Sparks** age range 1-12 month

 **Sparklings** age range 1-10 years old (Infant 1 years old; Toddler 2-4 years old; Children 5-7 years old; and Tween 8-10 years old

 **Younglings** age range 11-17 years old (Preteen 11-12 years old; and Teenagers 13-17 years old)

 **Juveniles** age range 18-30 years old (Young Adults 18-30 years old)

 **Prime Years** age range 31-49 years old (Adults 31-49 years old)

 **Old** age range 50-100 years old (Old 50 -100 years old)

 **Body Autonomy Words**

 _ **Head area**_

 **Brain** – processor / brain module

 **Head** – helm

 **Face** – face plate

 **Ears** – audio receptors/Receptor Orifice/audials

 **Nose** – enstril / olfactory sensor

 **Eye brow** – optical Ridge

 **Eyes** – optics

 **Mouth** – intake

 **Lips** – dermas

 **Teeth** – denta/dentas

 _ **Chest area**_

 **Chest** \- chassis / thoraxal Cavity

 **Back** \- hexa-Lateral Scapula

 **Spine** \- bipedalism cord / Back Strut

 **Spark** – heart/soul

 _ **Arm area**_

 **Arms** \- arms / restarlueus

 **Forearms** \- bitarlueus

 **Hands** \- servos

 **Fingers** – digits

 _ **Lower area**_

 **Pelvis** : pelvis

 **Butt:** aft / skid-plate

 **Thighs** : tibulen

 **Calves** : cadulen

 **Feet** : Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.

 _ **General/Internal components.**_

 **Muscles/Nerves** : Cables / Pistons - _It depends on the area in question._

 **Veins** : Fuel lines

 **Stomach** : Tanks

 **Lungs** : Vents - _used to stop the con/bot from overheating_.

 **Heart** : Spark

 **Tattoos** : D-con/A-bot Insignias and the lark

 **T-Cog** : The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

 **Common Words Used**

 **Grandcreators** is the equivalent of the word grandparents.

 **Creators** is the equivalent to the word parents.

 **Sire** is the equivalent to the word dad, dada, daddy, and father

 **Carrier** is the equivalent to the word mom, mommy, mama and mother.

 **Mech** is the equivalent of the word man or boy.

 **Mechling** is the equivalent to little boy.

 **Femme** is the equivalent to the word women or girl.

 **Femmling** is the equivalent to little girl.

 **Helmache** \- headache

 **Allspark** – Heaven

 **Academy** – school

 **Energon** – food

 **Offline** – death

 **Pit** \- hell

 **Primus** \- god

 **Recharge** – sleep

 **Stasis Lock** – coma

 **Unicron** – devil

 **Curse words**

 **Frag** – deliberately kill (an unpopular senior officer;,Fragger – _military slang word to kill or wound (a fellow soldier or superior officer) deliberately with an explosive device;_ _sometimes it is used as the F bomb._

 **Pit** – hell

 **Slag** – ( _slagging, or slaggit_ ) stony waste matter separated from metals during the smelting or refining of ore; _sometimes it is used as the S word_

 **Aft** – ass;

afthole – asshole

 **Scrap** – shit

 **Glitch** – problem or a malfunction in the programing or protocol; idiot or moron similar meaning to glitchhead; _sometimes it is used as the B word_

* * *

 **Information of the Shattered Glass Dimension**

 **Timeline:** In the year of 2116

 **Planet:** Earth now called The New Cybertron

 **Country:** It's a small country in an island called G.U.N. (Guardians of United Nations).

 **State:** Griffin Rock now known as Decepticons of United Nations of Innocents.

 **Government:** Monarchy

 **Religion:** Non-specific

 **Symbol:** Decepticons Symbol

 **Colors:** All types of shades of blues, also cold colors (purple, green, and yellow.) but mostly blue.

 **Races:** Cybertronians, Techno-Organics, and Humans.

 **Language:** Mixed languages about 720 hundred human language, and Tarn, Vos, Polyhex, Kalis, Tyrest, Helex, Stanix, Ancient Prime, and Seeker.

 **History:** In October 31, 2016 the Autobots came to planet Earth, they killed and destroyed anything in their way. But during about 4 year the human population decreased dramatically, 7.4 billion to 2,425,000 million humans now lived in total. When hope seemed lost in January 1, 2020, the Decepticons came to Earth but sadly the only thing they could do is give the humans food, water, medical attention, shelter, and protection; it took them 10 years for the humans to fully trust them but not completely. 5 years later the humans finally trusted them, accepted them, and worked along each other with the one goal to defeat the Autobots. During the 20 years of 2035-2055 human and Cybertronian knowledge, culture, and language started to mix. In between 2055- 2065 humans and Cybertronian technology mix to created weapons and transportation vehicles for humans to help them fight the Autobots and real holoforms for the Cybertronians (their entire metal body turns to flesh including organs and their body is the size of a normal human). But in the year 2089, the human and Cybertronians became a government of monarchy since the Decepticons won't follow orders of any other leader that is not a Prime and humans don't trust any other human or Cybertronian other then Megatronus Prime as their leader. Ten years later 1% of the humans and Cybertronians population started to have relationships and became Sparkmates scenes the year 2099. 17 years later, in the year 2116, there are 36,375,000 million Cybertronians, 2,424,999 million humans, and 1 Techno-Organics.

 **Resources:**  
 **1.** **Food**  
 **\- Fruits**  
 **\- Vegetables**  
 **\- Grains**  
 **\- Meat**  
 **\- Beans**  
 **\- Dairy**  
 **\- Oils**  
 **\- Sugar**  
 **\- Energon**  
 **\- Salt**  
 **\- Herbs**  
 **2\. Raw Materials and Supplies**  
 **\- Cotton** = cloth and clothing  
 **\- leather** = shoes and clothing  
 **\- Metal** = weapons, vehicles, buildings, machinery, and tools  
 **\- Glass** =used for containing food, chemicals, and other stuff.  
 **\- Plastic** = the same things as glass  
 **\- Wood** = house's, furniture, and paper  
 **\- Rock** = fortress and housing  
 **\- Water** = electricity  
 **\- Energon** = energy/ammunition for weapons.  
 **\- Gasoline** = energy that powers the vehicles  
 **\- Coal** = energy, and warmth, ink/colors  
 **\- Medicine**  
 **3\. Natural Resources**  
 **\- Water**  
 **\- Air**  
 **\- Wood**  
 **\- Metals**  
 **\- Fire**  
 **\- Rocks**

 **Weapons:** Cybertronian weapons based on Energon/Electricity, and human hybrid weapons that a made similar to the Cybertronian weapon.

 **Transportation:** Air/Ground based vehicle.

 **Education:** Mix of human and cybertronian literature, math, history, and science.

 **Rituals:**  
 **1.** The Right- _It takes more that two adults to preform the right properly, and their is no going back. Once a sparkling/child chose two of the adults present they officially become a family. Its like adopting but its permanent unless both of the sparkling/child's parental unit dies_.  
 **2.** Conjuges Endurae - _Is an old Cybertronian wedding ceremony that dose not need to be sparked linked to each other since it is done in they intertwine there sparks in their honey moon._

 **Festivals:**  
 **1.** Blue Moon Festival - _when harvesting food/Energon is over and all of it is stored before winter they celebrate their hard work in December 1st . Winter lasts through December, January, February_  
 **2.** New Vorn Cycle - _January 1st aka new years eve._  
 **3.** The Alliance Day - _when humans and Decepticons started to work together as a one individual army against the Autobots._

 **Beliefs:** Primus and Unicron are gods. That their is always good in every human and any bot, and that evil well be destroyed. Peace and harmony well befall every one and no mare fear, hatred, and divisions between friends and family.

 **Superstitions:** Spark Eaters/Soul Eaters and Spark Healers/Soul Healers

 **Customs:**  
 **1.** All Earth Customs  
 **2.** All Cybertronian Customs  
 **3.** Sunday Night Together- _its a family or friends reunion, because they don't know if its going to be their last time they see each other._  
 **4.** Last Time - _soldiers drink 1 cup of an alcohol beverage before or after they go yo battle/war._

 **Cuisines:**  
 **1.** All types of Sweets popular with all the ages and races.  
 **2.** Alcoholic drinks popular with the soldiers after or before a battle is won.


	2. Prologue

**Date published: 7/6/18**

 **Date edited: 12/31/18**

* * *

 **Character Info**

 **Name:** Marine Wave Asagi Blue

 **Alias:** Soundalarm

 **Nickname:** Creeper, Scaredy-Cat, Crazy Medic, Mother hen, and Control freak

 **Gender:** Femme

 **Species:** Techno-organic

 **Height:** 5 feet 7 inches tall

 **Weight:** 135 pounds

 **Age:** 15

 **Mental Age:** 41 (26 years older)

 **IQ:** 360

 **Eyes:** Onyx brown eyes, big round almond eyes; wears retractable light blue visor headphones that have red/blue siren lights on the sides (that could be used for communication, camera, video recorder, audio recorder, connected to the internet, hearing music, and playing videos [like a VR Game]).

 **Hair:** Brown black hair and silky strait hair; wears mostly her hair in a half ponytail with bangs or in a small bun.

 **Body:** Petite, ectomorph body; light tan skin. She also haves two thine/sensitive sensor wings, retractable metal seeker claws, and small sharp fangs.

 **Catchphrase:** "Logic is the ultimate weapon."; "At the end of the day, the goals are simple: safety and security."; "Their always a reason, to be afraid."

 **Personality:** kind, caring, cute, smart, and she could also be unexpressive and serious. But she is mostly very much a paranoid, anxious, and a total control freak/mother hen when in one of her episode of paranoia.

 **Clothing:** Pristine white jumpsuit shorts, black neck tie, black/gold belt with a two handgun holder and small bullet holder, black leggings, black/white with a little of gold medium hover shoe boots, military pristine white with little of black hat, black gloves with white metal knuckle/nails, and a white messenger bag that has a light blue decepticons emergency response team symbol _(that can carry a box of clothing and hygiene products [that shrinks]; another box that can carry food and water [that shrinks]; weapons dual handguns that transforms into a sniper, dagger, and sword; 100 of stun, null-ray, and acid bullets; medical kit [that shrinks]; small computer; and a few books to read)._

 **Weapons:** retractable metal seeker claws (its located in her finger tips/nails); small sharp fangs (its located in her mouth); dual handguns that transforms into a sniper, dagger, and sword; 100 stun, null-ray, and acid bullets; and medical emergency kit (that shrinks for better transportation and has all the needed operation equipment).

 **Weakness/fears:** Her paranoia is mostly a cause of constant meaningless fear, but she also fears that losing all her family as well losing civilian in distress/patients and protecting those under her care. Her weakness is to be overly attached and loyal to anyone that is family or friends, if she where to lose any of her family and friends it well leave her devastated/extreme uncontrollable paranoia/blameful of herself.

 **Likes:** Reading; learning new things; family/friends; pranks (mostly for revenge or run away patients); hear music; cleaning/organizing stuff; silence; handout with at least one of her older brothers or sire; training; collecting blackmail; staying in her security room;and do medical checkups to her patients. Also likes to make goals with a time limit, she likes the feeling of accomplishment when she achieves her goals before or in due date.

 **Dislikes:** Very loud/crowded places; rule breaker; security cameras being covered/hacked/shutdown; being locked out of the security room; have sick/off days; people taking her job as Security Director/ emergency despatcher; being pranked; made fun off; run away patients; not accomplishing her goals in due date; anyone who hurts her family/friends physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually (never resorts to violence unless its needed, but with a calm attitude to solve the problem or with a prank.); Autobots (not for their faction, but for the bad things they do since they were once good); and a messy place.

 **Bio:** Hi! I'm Marine Wave Asagi Blue. I was born prematurely in December 26, 2116 during in the destruction of the city estate of Polyhex, I was found two days after the event my real creators where never identified. As its costumed any close friends and family members can adopt me, but there was no one to claim me as their own for quite a while. Time passed on, but no one came for me so I was named for where I was found. The mech who had found me took piety of me, an adopted me as one of his creations plus he even gave me his surname. Witches ended with him being my current sire and gaining six older brothers who love, care, and are constantly worried of my wellbeing. As I grew up to a somewhat normal life, I was diagnosed with paranoia and anxiety since I was a sparkling. It didn't help that I leaved in a military base in the outside of the country of G.U.N, to witch it's a constant target of attacks made by the Autobots most of the time and seeing a lot of offlining during the attacks to the base.

Unlike my sire I don't want to be a communications officer or a spy like my siblings, I know how to be subtle, fight, and hack just enough to save my skin. I like to work in the Security Director and an emergency response/dispatcher. But sometimes when there is a shortage of medics I help out in the medbay. I had made friends with 10 human friends; their names are Jack, Miko, Ralph, Vincent, Sierra, Carlos, Alexis, Rad, Billy, and Fred, I meet them in one of the medbay due to a hurricane in the Mithril Sea cost of Tyger Pax. Their a few years older than me but I don't mind they are part of the emergency response team. I usually interact with them through my visor, since the live far away from my home. It took me a time to get to know them since my shy nature gets in the way most of the time.

Many of the humans and cybertronians, new to not underestimate me when I got in one of my protective/paranoia mode. I start to see, hear, and feel things no one can't sim to know, but it's not my imagination like you may think it's real what I feel. Due to my highly sensitive sensor wings, audials, and my optics nothing can get by pass me without me knowing. Plus I have a lot of cameras all around the base that are connected to my visor and my security room. I would be the first one to know what is going on be for others know. Which I ended up earning the nickname creeper since I have blackmail on ever single spark on the base. Also I know when and where the medbay patients leave without me or Knockout permission, I usually end up drag them back and hitting them with my data pad or anything that in my hands.

I'm loved by every member of my little family. I know for a fact I cannot live without them in my life, and I would do anything to save and be with them. I didn't know how but I would inter that battlefield to fight for my family and my friends safety, I would even sacrifice myself to give them a second chance; an that's a promise. Little did everyone know, how true to my promise I will complete too the very end of my existence.

* * *

 **Tell all are one!**


End file.
